Chou
by yokaimori
Summary: Grimmjow/OC "Why do we need her she can't fight?" "Simple, she is going to be the one who will help us cripple the soul society in a way no one will suspect." "...meh...whatever..."


OK first off I just want to say HI PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO READ MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!!! I hope you all like it since I am working really really hard to make everything work out and I keep rewriting the darn thing so hopefully I will eventually get everything in order and post this thing up for you all. Well I shall introduce myself quickly before I state the "I do not own this" speech. My name is for this fanfic but I will probably change it again for a different fanfic. I will not give you my real name so I will use lots and lots of fake names. =) Ok so now for the speech: I do not own bleach or anything bleach related… I just own my OC and her zanpakuto.

^_^

Chou

Chapter 1

It was dark, and the wind howled fiercely through the passages of the soul society. There was no rain, but the smell of it hung thickly in the warm spring air. The lanterns within most of the houses had been put out hours ago and there were no signs of life anywhere throughout the 13 divisions. However, within the 10th division a dim light could be seen within one of the more grandeur houses.

Seiki Akatsuki sat at the window brushing her glowing cream hair as she listened to the wind. As she brushed, several black hell butterflies fluttered to rest among the strands, feeding off of her spiritual power. Once she was finished brushing through it, she then braided it into one long rope which stopped just at the small of her back. Taking one last glance around the room, she settled into her futon, her zanpakuto nestled within arm's reach. Closing her eyes she soon fell into deep sleep.

'_Seiki… Seiki you need to wake up. Something is wrong with the hell butterflies. Seiki? SEIKI WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!'_

Seiki's bright magenta eyes snapped open. Grabbing her zanpakuto, she slid open the door and made her way towards her families private garden. Using the light from her hair, she watched for any signs of life within the eerily still hallway. Stopping at a sliding door she sighed, unsheathing her sword. Gripping the katanna with one hand, she quickly slid the door open with the other. Stepping foot out onto the porch, she was blown back by the force of the wind.

'_Ugh! Smells like pomegranates.' _

Seiki couldn't help but smile at her zanpakuto. The smile was short lived however. She suddenly sensed a small spike of reiatsu in front of her. Looking up, she saw a flash of pink heading into the building where the hell butterflies slept.

"Damn…"

Silently, she crept towards the small building which was nestled in the corner of her family's garden. Easing through the door she gasped at the sight before her. The once black hell butterflies were stained with what looked like red paint. As she stared they fluttered madly about the room, bouncing off walls and attacking one another. Seiki closed her eyes as their many voices echoed in her mind.

_IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOU ARE THE ENEMY! DIE, DIE, DIE!!! I WILL KILL YOU!_

Clutching her head, she screamed. Falling to her knees, she barely noticed the smell of pomegranates growing stronger. Suddenly she was pulled to her feet by her hair.

"Well… You seem quite the specimen. I mean, I have never seen a shinigami with glowing hair! You must be Akatsuki-chan. Aizen-sama asked that I bring you back with me."

'_Hell no!'_

Seiki sighed as the voices faded away, replaced by the soothingly hard tone of her zanpakuto. Lowering her hands from her head she smirked.

"Flutter, Shiroichoumaru!"

In a flash of light, Shiroichoumaru changed into a foot long katar which was strapped to Seiki's left arm. Swiping in front of her, she heard the rip of fabric as she was abruptly released. Landing in a crouch, she immediately lunged at the pink haired man, trapping him beneath her. Placing the tip of her blade at his throat she glared.

'_Holy crap! It's one of the espada. Seiki you just captured an ESPADA!'_

Scowling, Seiki squeezed slightly on Shiroichoumaru, silently telling him to shut up. Returning her full attention to her prisoner she pressed further into his neck, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down his skin.

"What did you do?"

He grinned.

"Why simple, I merely sprayed them with THIS!"

As he spoke, he grabbed Seiki's face in his hand and shoved her into the wall behind her. Before she could pry herself out of the wall the espada splashed the right side of her face and neck as well as her shoulder with what looked like red water. Screaming in pain, she let go of Shiroichoumaru and fell, writhing on the floor in pain.

* * *

Widening his grin, Szayel picked up the girl's zanpakuto, which had returned into its normal state. Turning to the convulsing lump he started to laugh.

"You think it hurts now girl but just wait! Soon the poison will seep into your flesh and then you will start to hallucinate. It will take significantly longer due to the simple fact that you are much larger than a hell butterfly and this poison is very diluted, but only by a few days. Soon you will be nothing but a berserk killing machine. Don't worry though; I can make you an antidote."

Grabbing the girl by her collar with his free arm, he hoisted her up and over his shoulder. With one last look behind him, he stepped out of the small blood stained building and into the now pouring rain.


End file.
